Pièce piégée
by Tenkuu Otoshi
Summary: Encore un entraînement inintéressant à la Shin Teikoku... Fudou s'ennuie. Et si il profitait un peu de l'un de ses coéquipiers? FudouxSakuma. Lemon, PWP. Les résumés et moi ça fait beaucoup.


**Je suis de retour! Yeeaah! :D  
****? Comment ça «oh non»?!  
****Fudou: Ben, «oh non» on est pas contents de t'voir u_u  
****Ben tant pis, je reste! Na! èvé  
****Sakuma: Quelle cruauté... -_-  
Et EN PLUS, j'amène avec moi un one-shot avec un résumé de m**de!  
Sakuma: Youpii -_-  
Et j'ai une jolie hache pour te tuer, Jirou-chan ^w^  
Sakuma: O_O! *court pour sauver sa vie***

**Merci à Catangels4 pour le titre ^^! Allez lire ses fics, elles sont super! :D**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé des reviews sur Visite nocturne, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir! ^^  
****Bon voilà, j'arrête le blabla et je vous laisse lire!**

* * *

L'équipe de football de la Shin Teikoku s'entraînait ou plus exactement, tous les adolescents avaient des occupations différentes. Cela allait du tournoi de jeux vidéos au concours d'équilibre (Meza était actuellement perché sur les épaules de Genda, sur un pied), en passant par la cuisine et le patinage 'artistique' sur herbe (ce n'était pas une si bonne idée au final).  
En bref, ils s'occupaient comme ils pouvaient dans un bordel sans nom.  
Le capitaine de l'équipe, Fudou Akio, s'approcha de l'un de ses subordonnés, qui lisait un manga, assis par terre.

_«Sakuma._

Le jeune garçon aux mèches argentées tourna la tête pour se retrouver face au brun.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?_

_-Tu rest'ras avec moi après l'entrainement._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-J't'ai pas recruté pour que tu m'poses des questions._»

Sur ces bonnes paroles, le semi-chauve lui tourna le dos et retourna à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire penser à une banane géante recouverte de chocolat. Il bavait, mais étrangement personne ne lui faisait de remarque. En fait personne n'avait envie de s'offrir un séjour à l'hôpital.

Sakuma haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un cri. Tous se retournèrent pour en découvrir l'origine, et tous se retrouvèrent devant un spectacle... spécial.

«_J'ai tout vu, je vais vous raconter! _Fit Takanashi Shinobu, la seule fille de l'équipe. _Meza était sur les épaules de Genda, d'ailleurs notre félin avait l'air de se faire bien chier! Mais Gouin est passé et a trébuché tout seul comme un con, il est tombé vers Genda et Meza et..._»

Malheureusement pour le gardien, les deux autres footballeurs étaient tombés sur lui, et il commençait à étouffer. L'adolescent au cache-oeil retint un soupir. Vraiment, quelle équipe de boulets.

À la fin de cet entrainement, si on peut appeler ça un entrainement, tous les footballeurs retournèrent dans le bâtiment. Seuls Sakuma et Fudou restèrent sur le terrain. L'argenté, son sac sur une épaule, s'approcha du brun.

«_Tu veux quoi?_

_-Viens._

_-Et pourquoi je viendrais?_

_-Pass'que je te l'ordonne._

_-Eh mais j'suis pas ton soumis je-_

_-Tais-toi et viens._»

Le mohawk l'entraîna derrière lui, le tenant par le poignet, traversant les larges couloirs du bâtiment jusque dans une petite pièce sombre. Il passa une main dans son sac, tandis qu'il fermait la porte en s'appuyant dessus. Tenant toujours le poignet du plus petit, il le retourna de façon à ce qu'il soit dos à lui.

«_F-Fudou? Qu'est-ce que tu fais..?_demanda-t-il, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

_-Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire!_

_-Mais dis-moi ce que tu... _Sakuma laissa échapper un sifflement quand il sentit quelque chose de froid sur ses poignets. _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as..? _»

Le garçon au cache-oeil remua un peu les mains pour tenter de comprendre. Il sentit un anneau de métal froid autour de chacun de ses poignets, et il pouvait entendre un bruit de chaines à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait.  
Conclusion, le brun venait de lui mettre des menottes.

_«Ah, ça y est t'as pigé!_

_-Enlève les!_ Fit l'attaquant en se tortillant

_-Hum... Nan.»_

La-dessus, Fudou passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre avant de coller ses lèvres contre son cou, le faisant violemment frissonner. Il remonta lentement en direction de la joue du plus jeune, suçotant doucement sa peau, y laissant de petites marques rouges.

_«A-arrête..._

_-T'as compris maintenant? _lui souffla le plus grand

_-C-compris quoi?_

_-C'que j'veux._

_-...non... _Le capitaine soupira. Bordel, le pingouin avait toujours été aussi con ou il faisait exprès?!

_-J'ai envie de jouer un peu avec toi... _murmura Fudou en lui mordillant doucement l'oreille

_-Hein?! J-je ne veux pas! Lâche moi!_

_-Alors là j'en ai rien à foutre qu'tu veuilles pas. De toute façon, le résultat s'ra le même!_»

Il retourna brusquement l'argenté et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il tenta d'approfondir le baiser mais Sakuma serrait les lèvres aussi fort que possible. Sentant que l'autre n'ouvrirait pas la bouche tout seul, il le pinça durement dans le cou. Le garçon aux mèches d'argent essayait de ne pas desserrer les lèvres, mais quand l'autre lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre, il fut bien obligé d'ouvrir la bouche, laissant échapper un gémissement sourd de douleur. Fudou glissa alors sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime, sans relâcher la peau de son cou. Seulement, il se retira rapidement lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur sur son muscle humide. Il porta un doigt à sa bouche, et le passa sur la langue. Il sentit un liquide chaud sur le bout de son membre. Il baissa les yeux et vit un peu de sang sur ses doigts. L'autre l'avait mordu, hein?

«_Tu peux pas t'laisser faire gentiment?_

_-Non! _répondit Sakuma avant d'essayer de retirer les menottes

_-T'es con ou quoi, c'est pensé pour qu'tu puisses pas les enlever!_

_-Enlève les toi alors!_

_-Et puis quoi encore, un café et une manucure?!_

_-J'aime pas le café, c'est pas bon_

_-Façon d'parler, ducon _»

Il poussa le plus jeune au sol, puis lui donna un coup de pied dans la jambe, juste parce qu'il était méchant. C'était un avantage d'être dans le camp de Kageyama, c'est-à-dire des rivaux des 'gentils', parce que comme ça, on pouvait faire n'importe quoi à n'importe qui sans avoir à se justifier.

«_Aïe! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé?_

_-Pass'que j'suis un méchant._

_-C'est pas une raison!_

_-Si._»

Il s'accroupit près de l'argenté et posa un doigt sur sa joue. Puis il fit doucement glisser ce doigt jusqu'au col de son maillot, et prit une paire de ciseaux dans son sac. Il commença à découper le tissu verticalement.

«_Eh, retourne à la maternelle, tu sais même pas couper droit!_

_-Ben essaie de couper du tissu avec ces ciseaux de merde, aussi!_

_-Et puis t'étais pas obligé de découper mon haut! T'aurais pu juste l'enlever!_

_-Mais c'est moins drôle, Sakuma-kun, c'est moins drôle..._»

Après avoir écarté les pans de tissu du torse de Sakuma, il colla sa bouche contre sa gorge, et descendit lentement, très lentement en direction de son torse. Le garçon aux cheveux clairs laissa échapper un soupir quand son tortionnaire lécha son téton droit. C'était bizarre, mais ce n'était pas désagréable...

Amusé par la réaction du plus petit, Fudou continua de passer sa langue sur le petit bouton de chair. Au bout de quelques dizaines de secondes, il commença à le mordiller, en même temps que sa main se chargeait de l'autre côté du torse de l'attaquant, qui tentait d'étouffer ses gémissements. Mais il commençait à en avoir marre de jouer ainsi avec le plus jeune, il avait d'autres projets.

Il approcha sa main de l'entre-jambe du footballeur et, brusquement, la plaqua contre la bosse qui commençait à se former entre ses cuisses. L'adolescent aux orbes orangées poussa un petit gémissement de surprise, avant de planter ses yeux clairs dans les yeux bleus du brun. Ceux-ci pétillaient d'amusement, d'excitation et d'impatience.

«_Oh, tu voulais que je continue de m'occuper de ton torse peut-être? _demanda Akio avec un petit sourire

_-Non... Laisse moi... _Il savait que s'il laissait faire son capitaine, celui-ci irait jusqu'au bout des choses, et il préférait garder la capacité de marcher et, surtout, de s'asseoir. Il releva la tête et lança un regard de chaton battu au plus vieux.

_-Tu veux pas? Bon tant pis..._

Il sourit intérieurement. Personne ne pouvait résister aux yeux du Chat Potté.

_-On va passer aux choses sérieuses alors... _fit le brun avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon »

Là-dessus il retira le short de l'argenté qui commença à se débattre et à bouger les jambes dans tous les sens en criant au tatoué de le laisser tranquille, qu'il ne voulait pas, que ce n'était pas juste que ce soit lui et pas quelqu'un d'autre et beaucoup d'autres choses.

Le garçon aux yeux bleus s'assit sur les jambes de l'autre pour l'empêcher de gesticuler davantage, puis il lui retira son caleçon d'un geste vif, dévoilant sa virilité qui commençait à s'éveiller.

«_Eh ben alors? J'croyais qu't'aimais pas ça!_

_-Arrête ça! Laisse-moi partir!_

_-Nan. Pas question._»

Fudou passa un doigt contre le gland du plus petit, le faisant gémir d'une voix aiguë. Il empoigna son sexe et commença un mouvement rapide de va-et-vient, juste pour le plaisir de le rendre fou. Après quelques secondes il se baissa et engloutit la verge de son amant d'un coup, le faisant gémir bruyamment.

Sakuma ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. La fellation du plus vieux lui faisait tant de bien... Il aurait voulu que les menottes disparaissent, pas pour se défendre mais pour pouvoir enfouir ses mains dans les mèches brunes et imposer un rythme plus rapide à son capitaine, qui allait bien trop lentement à son goût. Il sentait que sa limite n'était pas loin, il aurait dû prévenir l'autre mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Après quelques minutes il jouit dans la bouche du milieu de terrain qui, surprit, lâcha le sexe de l'attaquant qui criait, tête renversée en arrière.

«_Putain t'aurais pu prév'nir! J'm'en suis pris plein la tronche, abruti! _Il attrapa un pan du maillot de l'argenté et s'essuya le visage en marmonnant un flot d'insultes à l'égard du plus jeune

_-Déso... désolé je... j'ai pas... eu le temps... c'était trop... trop...bon... _fit Sakuma, haletant

_-Tch. _Il rougit légèrement sous le compliment avant qu'un vilain sourire apparaisse sur son visage. _J'espère qu't'en as pris d'la graine parce que c'est ton tour! _Fit-il en se relevant

_-M-mon tour de quoi..?_

_-Devine... _»

Il appuya son bras droit sur le mur face à lui et se pencha légèrement vers le footballeur aux mèches d'argent. De son autre main il sortit sa verge durcie et la colla aux lèvres de l'autre qui était horrifié. Il n'allait devoir pas faire ça?

« _Si, tu vas le faire. _Le plus petit déglutit. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'échapper au mohawk...

_-Ouv'la bouche._

_-Mhn. _Il ne pouvait pas répondre autrement, s'il avait dit 'non' l'autre en aurait profité.

_-J'ai dit ouv'la bouche! _fit-il avant de lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre

_-Ourgh!_

_-Ah, y suffisait de demander gentiment!..._souffla Fudou en glissant son sexe dans sa cavité buccale »

Il entama sans plus attendre un mouvement vif de va-et-vient, laissant entendre des grognements de plaisir.

Sakuma avait mal. Le tatoué ne se retenait pas pour bouger et il s'enfonçait aussi loin que possible dans sa gorge chaude, sa main libre tirant durement sur une poignée de mèches argentées, la bouche entrouverte.

Après quelques minutes qui ne semblèrent que trop longues au plus petit, son capitaine jouit, déversant son fluide chaud et visqueux au fond de sa gorge, le faisant gémir de gêne. Cependant le mohawk ne se retira pas tout de suite.

«_Avale... Ou sinon je recommence... _murmura-t-il d'un air mauvais »

L'attaquant se força donc à garder le sperme en bouche, pour ensuite l'avaler d'un air dégoûté. Cela sembla plaire à son amant puisqu'il se mit à sourire. Le garçon au cache-oeil frissonna. Il avait peur, encore plus qu'avant. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas? L'autre avait eu ce qu'il voulait, c'était fini...

«_Enlève les menottes maintenant... tu as eu ce que tu voulais..._

_-Pas encore, Sakuma-kun... Jusque là c'n'était qu'un échauffement... _»

Fudou allongea brutalement sa victime sur le ventre et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur les fesses de l'autre et les écarta un peu.

«_T'es prêt j'espère!_

_-P-pas dans cette position... _gémit l'adolescent

_-Tu m'prends pour un con? Si j'te met sur le dos tu vas m'donner des coups et tout ralentir!_

_-J-je te jure que non! Mais pas comme ça..._

_-Huh... Si tu m'demandes très gentiment peut-être que je serai d'accord..._

_-J-je t'en prie..._

_-Quoi d'autre? _Murmura-t-il avec un vilain sourire

_-Je... je... _L'adolescent aux mèches d'argent respira profondément. _Prends moi!_

_-C'est bien..._

Il se souleva un peu et retourna l'autre pour ensuite lui écarter les jambes. L'argenté se laissa faire, docilement.

_-Attends!_

_-Quoi encore?! _Dit le brun, exaspéré

_-T-tu me prépares pas?_ Demanda le footballeur d'une petite voix, rougissant légèrement

_-Et puis quoi encore! _»

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il le pénétra, et un long cri de souffrance retentit dans la pièce.

Sakuma ne put retenir ses larmes. Ça faisait bien trop mal. Le plus vieux venait de le pénétrer brutalement, à sec et sans préparation. Il serra les poings aussi fort que possible, ses ongles tailladant sa peau. Il pleurait, tête appuyée contre le sol dur de la pièce, gémissant de douleur sous les assauts du mohawk.

Ce dernier s'activait au-dessus de l'attaquant, ses mouvement de plus en plus violents et larges, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Il pouvait sentir un liquide contre les parois serrées de l'autre, sûrement du sang.

_«Pas plus mal, ça lubrifie! _Pensa-t-il, _Et de toute façon c'est son problème pas le mien!»_

Il continua son va-et-vient, s'enfonçant entièrement dans l'antre étroite du garçon au cache-oeil, laissant échapper des soupirs rauques de plaisir, alors que l'autre criait sa douleur, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était pas pour déplaire au sadique milieu de terrain. Mais quand il écrasa sa prostate, un cri plus aigu que les autres se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas la seule différence, ce cri était à la fois de douleur _et _de plaisir.

«_Recommence! _hurla presque l'argenté »

Le brun n'écoutant pas vraiment, c'est par pur hasard qu'il frappa au même endroit, faisant crier son amant qui tentait d'oublier la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Il accéléra autant que possible quand il sentit les parois chaudes se desserrer un peu, pilonnant sans pitié le plus jeune qui tentait vainement de retenir ses larmes.

Plusieurs minutes après, il déversa sa semence au fond de Sakuma, poussant un gémissement plus long et plus fort que les autres. Il s'appuya sur le torse finement musclé de Sakuma, et reprit doucement sa respiration.

Dès que ce fut chose faite, il se redressa et remit son maillot en place. Il passa une main dans sa crête pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses mèches, et enleva les menottes à son amant.

«_Et moi?! _fit l'argenté.

_-Toi, rien à foutre! Tu t'attendais à quoi?_

_-Mais..!_

_-Mais quoi!? Et puis, estime-toi heureux que j't'aie pas pris à l'hosto, sur ton lit! Ton cher Genda aurait été choqué... _ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

Il se pencha vers lui et colla ses lèvres contre son cou. Il suça lentement la peau tannée, puis recula la tête pour regarder la marque violacée qui ornait la gorge du plus petit. Il prit le menton de ce dernier entre deux doigts, et rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

_-Au fait... Bien sûr, tout ceci reste entre nous...C'est facile, tu parles, j'te démonte la gueule._

_-M'en fous..._

_-Oh très bien. Si tu parles, j'brûle ta peluche de pingouin. _C'était idiot comme moyen de pression. Mais avec l'argenté, il ne fallait pas se poser de questions, parfois.

_- ! tout mais pas ça!_

_-On s'est bien compris. Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre maintenant..._»

Le brun se redressa. Il lança un dernier regard à sa victime avant de sortir de la pièce.

À présent seul, appuyé contre le mur sombre, Sakuma pleurait. Il n'aurait pas pu s'en empêcher, les gestes du milieu de terrain ne lui avaient fait que du mal. Il se jura de ne plus jamais faire confiance à l'autre.

Fudou retourna dans sa chambre en souriant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait blessé l'argenté, autant mentalement que physiquement, si ce n'était plus. Mais de toute façon, même sans ça il passait pour le méchant de l'histoire. Alors pourquoi s'en soucier?

Seul dans son bureau, Kageyama souriait, n'ayant pas manqué une miette du spectacle. Décidément, il avait bien fait de placer des caméras dans toutes les pièces du bâtiment.

* * *

**Fudou: *sort un petit carnet avec une liste de noms* aaalooors... Sakuma, c'est fait! :D *met une croix à côté du nom de Sakuma*  
****Moi: Tu fais quoi?  
****Fudou: ? Rien, rien!  
****Moi: *prend le carnet* Oo ? c'est quoi tout ça?  
****Fudou: Bah une liste  
****Moi: *regarde les noms* Pourquoi t'as mis que les noms des plus beaux de la série?  
****Fudou: Je fais la liste de ceux que je vais violer! :DD  
****Moi: ...  
****Fudou: Et le prochain eeeest... Genda-kun! :D  
****Genda: Va crever -_-  
****Moi: *regarde vaguement la liste* Oulà...  
****Aphrodi: Quoi?  
****Moi: Nan rien! ^^  
****Ange: *regarde* Eh semi-chauve, pourquoi y a Aphrodi dans ta liste?! èOé  
****Aphrodi: Quoooiiiiii?! è_é  
****Fudou: Nyéhéhéhéhé... èVé**

**...comme vous pouvez le voir, j'en ai jamais assez des conneries u_u**

**Kennya: Et vous inquiétez pas, elle est pas dangereuse, juste conne.  
**

**...Je vais arrêter là parce que sinon on y est encore dans deux mois. -_-**

* * *

**Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^ (positif ou négatif, je prend tout!)**

**Ja ne!  
****Tenkuu Otoshi**


End file.
